All the stories are True
by I-like-fandoms-a-lot
Summary: The governments of the world are corrupt and use One Direction and many other popstars as part of their army, But when One Direction switches sides they are thrown into a world where they find all the stories are true. Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, The Shadowhunters. No one is safe. Romance, drama, death, lust, and a baby holds holds the fate of the universe.


**Hi this is my first fanfiction :) So Pretty much I'll give you a slight run-down.**

**The Gods had really powerful demigods called Children of Power. Whoever powers they mimic they get named after. If there is more than one person in a power, for example 2 Aphrodite's, Then they will be ranked. Aphrodite 1 and Aphrodite 2. Aphrodite 1 would be the leader of the Aphrodite Sector. Not all sectors have more than 1 person. Athena and Hades are the only people of their sector.**

**This fanfiction is a crossover between**

**Harry Potter**

**Maximum Ride**

**The Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices**

**Percy Jackson (both the heroes of olympus and Percy Jackson and the Olympians)**

**One Direction**

**And i will add more fandoms as I go :) enjoy!**

03/15/2013

And here we were. Going into the battle. Clearly outnumbered. Why didn't i take more people? I looked over at Percy and Annabeth. They held each other tightly while Percy was whispering _I love you_._ We'll get through this. We survived Tartarus._ Annabeth was nodding her head about to burst into tears. I looked over to my love.

_I love you. _

_I love you too. _

Then we were ready. I looked over to everyone and shouted.

"FOR THE WORLD!"

PRESENT TIME: 3/15/2012

Hades' POV

"Athena?"

"Yes Hades?"

"They found us." Her body tensed as i spoke the words. She jumped from the desk grabbed me and sunk me to the ground just as a lightning bolt struck the home i have been living in for 3 weeks. Suddenly i was falling through the floor and woke up next to Athena in a small metal room. Posiedon and Persephone were talking in the corner of the room next to a cabinet.

I was gasping and sweating, portaling always gave me magic sickness, kind of like motion sickness, but worst. I threw up and finally they noticed we arrived. Athena was already on her feet and used her mind to lift the vomit into the trash can without touching any of it.

Persephone came over to me and stared at me. She was always unreadable. Persephone was a cold beauty, her blue eyes were dark eyes contrasted to Athena's bright gray ones. Her jet black hair was wavy and flowed to her mid chest. Athena had curly, blonde, shoulder lengthed hair and glowing tan skin verses Persephone's marble white skin. Persephone hates Athena, she knows that i once had a thing for Athena. They are also so alike to the point where they are either best friends or enemies.

Persephone 1 and Athena are both sarcastic, but to the point where they sound completely serious, they are both what the mortal muggles call _hipsters, _and just they are so similar. But along the way Athena went through many hardships and lost her heart to someone who betrayed her. Now Athena shows affection to no one.

She does care for my little sister Stella though. Stella is the only one who can reason with her. Stella doesn't have a god's name yet because we don't know whose powers she mimics. She has a lot of potential though. She seems to mimic many Gods' powers, but that isnt supposed to be possible.

Posiedon then spoke, interrupting my thoughts and Persephone's hug, wait when did Persephone hug me?

"Three things." Poseidon started out, "One, the British boyband One Direction is coming to kill Stella, but Zayn is supposed to kill Athena. Two Percy and Annabeth are fighitng again so Athena you may want to go talk to Percy. Three. This is hard to say. Stella means star thats what we call the children of power who dont yet have a name. As you know Hades your sister Stella is the leader of the Stella sector and still hasn't found a power. I was training Stella in the powers of Poseidon to see maybe she mimicked him. Thats when it hit me. Stella has the powers of ALL the gods and more. Thats why the governments want to kill her, they know that she is the most powerful children of power right under you Athena."

I stared at him, "So you are saying my sister can have any power she wants at anytime and can make new powers?" I stared at him in disbelief and Athena was in shock as he nodded his head. Persephone picked up a knife and through it at the wall, i love her.

"And Zayn is supposed to kill me? This Boyband kid is gonna kill me?" SHe laughed in disbelief and started to laugh more. Her laugh was beautiful, but i could see the coldness in her eyes as she planned how to kill him. Then something flashed behind her eyes and she stopped. "I am going to get Stella." before anyone could stop her she portalled away and within seconds she was back with Stella, who had a backpack on her back.

Stella has this backpack she calls her survival backpack. It has barbies, toys, water, snacks, money, hair ties, brushes, and a bunch of other stuff like shampoo in her bag. Before i laughed at her, now i am glad she was smarter than me at the age of 14, she is 16 now. Her bottom lip was trembling as Athena spoke into her ear.

Thats the only time i saw Athena show affection, to Stella. Then Athena grabbed Stella and piggybacked her as she ran to the back of the room. We all followed her as we heard the beautiful laughter of my sister. Then Zayn Malik just drove a tank through the wall.

Zayn's POV

I love my life, killing during night, performing during the day. It's fun. I hated my old life. The sucker i used to be. Used to fall in love at "first sight". I was an idiot, but now, now I'm done with all of that. Ive been assigned to kill the leader of some Greek Mutants who say they are demigods. Her names Athena and all of these mutants are like amazingly beautiful, but i am done with beauty, I'm done with that, so they hired me. The described her as blonde, gray eyed, glowing glittery skin, and tan. If i found a little girl with her i should kill her too, but that isn't the priority, i should kill anyone who gets in my way.

Its gonna be fun cause i get to drive the tank. i got my knife ready and got my suit on. I looked hot. I jumped in the tank and in a short time i drove through the wall. Then i saw her, Athena. She was beautiful, amazingly gorgeous. I was entranced and only my quick reflexes saved me as she pounced on me and slashed me with her two knives. She had a younger girl on her back, about 16, who was even more beautiful. The younger girl jumped off her back and onto me. I ducked and jumped as she slashed at me and i could tell she was an expert. I adjusted to her technique and went into killing mode.

I slashed at her face and she ducked. Then she made a deep gash below my nipple and as she turned i made a deeper gash on her back. She screamed in rage, her eyes filled with bloodlust, and made two cuts, one on each shoulder blade. She punched my forehead and i fell back. I was losing blood, fast, it was only a matter of time before uncosnisness claimed me. I pressed the panic button, but i was too weak and it didn't go through. The jumped through the wall and instead of banging into it, I'm guessing they portalled, they shimmered into it like angels walking through walls. I pressed the button harder and it went through. It shocked me a bit givning me a little bit of energy to throw a knife at the 16 year old's leg. She fell into the portal and I awaited my death.

Then everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital, Liam was by my bed crying. When he saw my eyes open he blinked a few times then hugged me.

"Get off!" I said.

"IM JUST SO," he paused, "I'm just glad your awake, Simon wants to talk to you." Simon Cowell walked in and sat by my bed. He motioned for Liam to go away. Liam hesitated, but then got up, and walked out the door, looking at me one last time before he left.

"Why?" I choked, "Why couldn't you show me what i was up against before I- Before i-" I choked, i couldn't say it.

"We presumed you would act like this. You past has shown that you fall hard fast and we were scared you would fall in love with her picture and not kill or seriously wound her, but great job that you were able to wound her."

All the memories came back to me, falling for every beautiful girl i met, that i saw, 4 girls i fell for like that, make it 5. My barriers crashing down on me, my world fell. All because of her, because of that 16 year old girl. They both distracted me Athena and the... other one.

"We told you they were beauties, none you have ever seen before."

"A little girl was with her, and someone i can only describe as a cold beauty. There were two boys with them. One who had sea green eyes, and the other had black." i began to describe the two boys and Simon stopped me in mid description.

"Hades and Posiedon, you know Greek Gods you know which is which. It is time to plan our next move, she is weak so we will surprise her with an attack tomorrow, you will have Liam and Niall join you. By the way, your injuries are due to the freak glass accident that left you and others with cuts and have this covered and you will heal by tomorrow, rest because i will not allow any visitors, and take those pills and eat the food." i did as he commanded, what choice did i have? i was binded by the contract.

After X factor Simon tricked us into signing this contract, but none of us regretted it when we realized our natural born talents for being an agent. Killing was my specialty was my last thought after uncociness came over me after i finished my food and pills.

ATHENA'S POV

"I hope he is dead, i hope he is good and dead. He hurt STella! My baby STELLA!" I screamed to my BFF Persephone 2. We just call her P, its less confusing cause you know, Persephone 1.

"IDK A, i mean i don't think he is, i reached out to all the flowers and the vibe I'm getting isn't death, or at least not where you left him."

"That kid! He's lucky i didn't heal fast or i would have killed him, well i am going to anyway."

"He was kinda hot you know, in the dark kind of way. But then i saw him stare at Stella and i was like augh he already fell for her. I mean i wasn't their but you played it back in my mind so you know."

"What do you mean he's hot? and what do you mean he stared at Stella? like WTF?"

"Ahhh shut up A, you know what I'm talking about, he was like in love with her when he saw her thats why he was slow, he was distracted anyone could see it, you were too focused on Stella to realize it, the thing is, he looks familiar, like he looks like one of those ancient Greek warriors and i saw him fight, he matched you well, he fights like a greek. The thing is, he is Muslim and is from the Middle East, but i think his dad might have been a really powerful DemiGod. His eyes are like Zeus'."

I played him back in my mind and i kind of saw it.

"That can't be, if he is a 2nd generation, he won't have power, but he could have our skill, that means-"

"He can't be influenced by our magic and he could kill you." I stood there, my mouth opened wide in disbelief and worry began to set in P's eyes.

Then Stella came into the room screaming, she was covered in blood. She ran over to me and had a deep gash from her shoulder blade to the middle of her back. Her face was streaked with tears and then the door was kicked down and Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, and Liam Payne were running through the doorway. Harry had a bow and arrow, Louis had a sword, Liam had a knife, and Niall also had a sword. They moved like a tightly trained killing machine. This was going to be easy. Except for the fact that Stella was screaming and crying right in my ear.

I sprang into action, and i had to do something that i didn't want to do. I knocked Stella out and she stopped screaming, i threw her to P and sprang into action.

Again.

I kicked the bow out of Harry's hand and took one of the arrows and threw it at Louis' hand causing him to drop his sword, then she picked up the sword and found Niall and Liam at the same time. Then the four boys were around her and Persephone, somehow she joined the fight, and they were trying to break the barrier they created around stella. Eventually I kicked Harry back so far that he was pushed into the wall, but not before he could grab Louis who followed him to the wall.

I realized that Liam was being hesitant to fight, he wasnt hurting any of us he was just protecting his bandmates.

I used this for my advantage.

Niall and Liam turned around and i made a deep cut on each of them, i was about to kill them both but then Stella woke up. Screaming. Niall and Liam ran to Harry and Louis. Then they touched their watches and i watched as they disappeared before i could kill them. I screamed in rage and threw Liam Payne's knife across the room. I grabbed P and a screaming Stella and portal led to the safest place i knew.

LIAM'S POV

I love singing, preforming, and dancing. But i hate the price i must pay to do what i love. I watched as they turned Zayn and Niall into killing machines. They have turned into monsters, they lost their hearts, but even though i can see Zayn's heart, i lost hope after i saw what covered it.

The governments of the world are corrupt, they plan on banding together to take over the world. We are just their pawns, all stars and mega-pop sensations are. Their biggest weapon is the media. After we won X-facto they locked us in a room and said they said it was sign the contract and do what they say or die, so i said kill me, but they realized i was too valuable to kill. They tortured me for a month before i agreed. Now i am a double agent, but no one, not even Zayn knows. Theres a small, very small country, undetected by the world. I found out about it when i was being tortured by the british government. An agent from the country came to my cell and explained everything to me. I agreed to being in the band afterwards, with the price, and became a double agent.

No one realizes that contracts are pieces of paper that the government thinks can make you do what they want. i fight back every chance i get. I give Sucrete, the secret country that prepares for battle with the government, as much information as i can. I am determined to save the band.

The government doesnt know about Sucrete. This small country is sort of the mortal side to the children of power's rebellion. The Rebellion is led by the children of power, but Sucrete, the shadowhunters, wizards, demigods, werewolves, blah blah blah all help them. They are waiting for just the right moment to strike, but they dont know that i have been helping them.

Right now i am walking to my old cell, the one i was tortured in. I sat down and waited for the agent from Sucrete. As i sat in the cool metal chair that i was tortured in for weeks, memories came back to me. Everyday they put two bottles of water out, clean water, and dirty water. the dirty water wasn't deadly but it made me terribly sick and only the clean water, which had medicine in it, could heal me. They said once i drank the clean water that meant i agreed. I was about to give in, the pain from the sickness, my mouth neve touching cool, clean, water, it was all too much. But then the agent came. the agent from Sucrete saved my life, heres how.

He came to me, said i was the perfect leader for the cause, i told him i was no leader for whatever cause there was, that i was weak. He said Oh no! No man would endure the pain you endured for that long if they were weak. You will rise, and become a leader. He said more, but right now he was walking in, how he got in and out i had no idea, but he walked in and had a happy look on his face. he was jumping for joy.

"I am very proud of you! You fought Athena, endured the wounds, knowing all the while you could reveal yourself, and save yourself. No you should not have revealed yourself then, it was not the right moment, but your moment is coming soon. Athena has been informed of what you are, and she is extremely happy for she found something out about your buddy Zayn that could be useful. You see the governments never told you this, and Zayn doesn't know either, but Zayn is a greek warrior, his dad was a powerful demigod and well you can only assume the rest. The powers Zayn may have will be strong, stronger than anything seen before. You must grab him and portal out of here with him, and him alone. he is already healed, for he has the god's blood, and he will be ready. he doesn't know of this so you must show him, use my watch and portal to the location the dial is set on."

"Well Well Well. if it isn't my old enemy Nousre!" Simon slow clapped as he walked through the door. then he jumped to the ceiling and grabbed the knife on the mantle, and landed perfectly. he started to fight with Nousre right away. But Nousre was ready for him, he grabbed out two gold swords and began to fight back. I have never seen two masters at swords fight, until now. Neither got a single scratch on the other.

Somewhere in that fight i got my wit back. I grabbed a nearby knife and threw it, the knife sank deep into Simon's shoulder. he gasped at the sudden pain. Then he fell unconscious.

"You must escape now! You have been revealed, but do not fret! I will portal you to Athena, leave now!" Then i was thrown into an abyss. Black everywhere, i was tumbling and falling for what fell like forever. Then i woke up in a huge hall, i was sweating and panting, and then i slipped into unconscious.

Athena POV (Trying to make her modern, i failed, now she's going back to whatever)

Nousre told me all about Liam. So now the kid's here and its obviously his first time portaling, and he's like sweating and panting. Its so HILARIOUS! Dude this kid looks like an idiot in front of like all of the people in this hall. Im dying from laughter, but no one would dare look at me weird, id kill them, or like wound them, or prank them. You don't want to get pranked by me, seriously ill probably end up killing you.

Yeah so i stopped laughing because i realized i needed to make one of my famous speeches that pretty much updates everyone on everything. yeah I'm awesome like that i make speeches in front of like thousands of demigod children! WINNING! i tried being a modern kid my age, fail. okay BACK TO REALITY!

"You all may be worried, scared, or just confused, for a while i haven't told you much needed information for many reasons. Let me tell you from where you stopped being informed. I was with Hades three weeks ago in what used to be our secret apartment. I had just portaled in mere minutes ago when Zeus, the god, found us. A lightning bolt was struck but luckily we portaled safely to Posiedon's lair. Then Posiedon and Persephone 1 informed us about some things. Magic causes disturbances, when we portal or use our magic it causes a disturbance. Thats how everyone finds us. That doesn't mean don't use your magic, it means be ready for a battle when you do, or portal to one of our hideouts that doesn't allow magical waves to get out of the room. You all know the band One direction. Well, i am sorry to inform you that they are under control of the British government. 4/5 members of the group, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Harry Styles, are assigned to kill Stella, the leader of the group, Zayn Malik, is assigned to kill me. Of course they want to kill me because i am the leader, but the reason why the want to kill Stella is because," I paused, i must tell them, i must. I am about to break apart in front of my people thinking of Stella, but i plowed on.

"Do any of you know why your mouth burns if you call her a god or human name? Just as our mouth burns if call each other human names? Stella is more powerful than any other god or goddess, her name, Stella, means star. I am the only one above her. She can use any/all powers available, not only that, she can amplify the power so it is stronger than anything else in the universe. The gods believe by killing us they will keep themselves in reign, but they want to kill Stella because they say she is an unbalanced force in the universe. Unfortunately, what he says is true. The gods, or the titans, or Stella have to be killed, or the universe will soon begin to change and expand to fit Stella. But the it will implode killing everyone. If you have any more questions about Stella please ask later, there is much more to go on. This boy, Liam Payne, is from One direction, he is how we knew so much, he was our source. Can one of our Apollos move him out of the room and calm him down? Thank you Apollo 74. Anyway. Zayn Malik has been assigned to kill me. We also found something out. Something the government and everyone else has been hiding from him. Zayn Malik is the son of a demigod. Since he has the blood of gods, our magic will not work on him. He is what we call a greek warrior. Since he is the son of a more powerful demigod, we do not know if he has powers or not because this has not happen before. Liam Payne will convince One Direction to join our side, if he is successful we will use this as our moment to strike, we will reveal ourselves, Sucrete, and the evil plans of the government. But remember, you must be careful. Thank you."

I walked of the stage and i ran into the room Apollo 74 took Liam Payne. Liam was walking now, he seemed to be okay. He was pacing back and forth. He seemed to be angry, i don't know why.

"Liam of One Direction. What is wrong?" I asked, curios to see what was going through his mind.

"Well, I just found out the secret that's been kept from my best friend and I am worried out of my mind for them. I want them on our side or I refuse to fight for anyone and If you try to kill me or blackmail me I will leak information about you. And stop being formal with me YOUR CREEPING ME OUT!"

"I had no idea you feel this way. We have every intention of bring your friends on our side, don't worry. Chill, you want me to be less formal I cant give you that. I am the leader of a movement with over 5,000,000 people and 500,000 monsters and that doesn't even match a quarter of the army they have on the government's side."

LIAMS POV

Its so sad looking at her, shes what 17? She became the leader at age 12. This responsibility, this power, it came to her so early. She was rather pretty. Who am I kidding? She is the most fit girl I have ever seen. She fights like a demon, shes strong, she just seems so perfect. Oh no she is looking at me.

"Liam, you are looking at me weird is something wrong?"

"Uhh.. no everything is fine.. you sound more modern then you used to."

"I can change the dialect I speak, I could speak in any accent or dialect of any language you wish. But my mind thinks in one language."

"Old English?"

"No, Ancient Greek."

"Oh," as I said shes perfect, "Since I will be working closely with you, would you like to go for dinner so we can discuss our plans."

"Sure, we could get chinese at the downtown area run by my close friend Posiedon 6."

"Cool, ill see you in 2 hours then?"

"Sure and your room is right down the hall."

I walked to my room and opened the door. Waiting for me was my best friend Zayn Malik looking like someone just died.

"Zayn whats wrong?"

"Im sorry Liam, but I have to do this." He held up the knife and threw it at me.

LIAMS POV

Zayn sank to the ground as the knife missed me by inches and hit the wall instead. He never missed, unless he meant to. His hands covering his face as his body shook violently from the sobs.

"Why Zayn Why? Why do you have to join their side?"

"I have no where else to go... my mom was the one to push me to go on X-factor and i just found out she knew all along, where do i go?"

"Come with me! Come here and work with me we can bring the boys over, we can be good again, and we could still sing, we could... just come with me and we can bring the others."

"I dont know if i could do that, im not strong like you... i dont know."

"Just come with me."

I knew I had Zayn convinced the moment he looked into my eyes.

"Get up Zayn, im going to introduce you to our leader, shes really amazing and beautiful, she was the one that you fought, remember her?"

ZAYNS POV

Do i remember her? i tried to kill her naturally i would remember her. _dumbass._

"Athena, i have brought him he has agreed to work on our side."

"And he is to be trusted?" She gave me a good-look and I all of a sudden felt a pull towards her, the blood rushed harder around my body. What was going on?"

"I'll bring him to Annabeth." I said with a smirk.

"Annabeth?" I asked, "The girl in that book?"

"All the stories are true. You read fantasy novels?" She aasked incredulousy.

"My little sister does," I answered. She couldn't know I was secretly a nerd. I mean I KILL people I'm not a nerd.

"I'm sure." She smirked. As we passed the hallways she waved to some friends.

"Hey harry."

"Hey Athena."

"Harry. The Harry Potter?" I asked.

"I told you. All the stories are true." We passed by a red-head and a blonde boy making out heavily. Oh? Then a really hot girl came out.

"OH GOD YOU TOO GOING AT IT AGAIN?" She screamed.

"ISABELLE!" They whined. OH they are those shadowhunters. All these books are true? This is shocking. Who is writing their books?

"And we are here." Athena said, "Good luck with my… sister." She smirked.


End file.
